


From A Glance

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beauty of some things can be absolutely breathtaking. Though you haven't known each other for long, the angel just can't seem to keep his eyes off of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A Glance

It was late on a Friday night. The boys had arrived earlier that day, from a case that was in Atlanta, Georgia. A simple salt’n’burn, nothing to big, and you had stayed behind at the bunker. They had only been gone a few days and while they were away, you just read through some of the books that the 'men of letters' had collected.

Now that everyone was back, you finally were able to cook a meal. The last few days, you were eating on fast food; no reason to cook for only one person. You had made a parmesan chicken dish with angel hair pasta, a side of garlic bread, and for dessert you made Dean’s favorite pie. Everyone ate at the table together, something everyone was learning to get used to, and you discussed what you had done over your mini vacation from them. Explaining that you had your head in a few books that you had found, they nodded their heads and then focused more on eating their dinner.

“Where’s the angel?” you asked curiously as you were finishing up your plate. The brothers glanced up at you curiously and squinted their brows.

“Thats a good question,” Dean admitted, “where the hell is he?”

“Probably doing something in Heaven,” Sam offered an answer.

“Hmm, maybe…” Dean spoke as he went back to eating. After both of them had finished, they retired to their rooms. Honestly, they had both looked exhausted and you didn’t blame them for wanting to rest. You, however, weren’t tired. Your sleep schedule had gone unaffected so after you put the leftovers up and cleaned the dishes, you headed back to the library to loose yourself in the book about big foot. A long while later, the rustling of feathers brought you back to reality.

“Hey Cas,” you smiled up at him. He gazed down at your sitting figure and nodded in greeting.

“Hello (y/n),” he presented back. He didn’t hold a smile though, his face remaining in a serious state. It took him a moment to continue as he stared down at you.  
“Where are Sam and Dean?”

“Asleep I believe, they looked really exhausted. I’m surprised they were able to finish dinner,” you retorted with a slight chuckle. His deep blue eyes pierced through you as you spoke, all of his attention on you and his head tilting as you giggled. As he still remained serious, you began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. It was always like this though. You had never seen him laugh, or even smile for that matter. He was just always so serious, his jaw tight and his lips forming a straight line. Every time you saw him, this is what he was like. But surely he wasn’t like this all the time. He couldn’t be, not from some of the stories you had heard about him, maybe it was just when he was around you. Sure, you were new to staying in the bunker, but you had known the brothers for quite a while now. Growing up, you had even stayed at Bobby’s with Sam for a summer. But you understood that just because the brothers knew and trusted you, it didn’t mean that he had to. Maybe with time, he would become accustomed to you, but it had been about three months now and nothing had seemed to change. He remained quiet so you slowly lowered your head and began reading again in your book. Or you tried to anyway, you felt him hovering above you.

“You can sit down if you’d like,” you peered back up to him. “If you were going to stay, I mean.” The blue orbs consumed you and he nodded his head slightly as he glided over to the chair across the table. As he sat, you flashed him a smile before returning to the book. A few lines later, you shifted in your chair and you instantly felt his burning gaze back on you. Peaking up from the worn pages, you meet his stare.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” you asked with concern clear in your voice. If he really had such a problem with you, then he needed to tell you not just stare you down.

“I wasn’t,” he quickly mumbled under his breath and his gaze looked around the room; everywhere but at you. Your brows furrowed together in confusion. He was certainly staring at you and it was that certain stare that he would only give to you. He looked at the brothers differently and even that one time you went on a case with them, he gave the strangers a different stare, but this one you had noticed was reserved for you. Cas was definitely weird, so you blew the whole situation off and began reading the next paragraph from the book. But you found yourself unable to do so. Not because he was still staring, but because you couldn’t fight your eyes from gazing at him. He continued to look around the room as you glanced him over. For the first time, you were actually able to take him in without his piercing gaze making you feel small and intimidated.

He sat in the chair rather stiffly. His knuckles, which clutched on to the arms of the chair, were turning white due to his tight grip. Your eyes traveled up his arms to his torso. The blue tie that you had always seemed to overlook, was on backwards. A small smile began to light your features; the thought of him being an actual angel and trying his best to fit into humanity was kind of cute and adorable. In a way, it was kind of heart warming. Your eyes traveled town his waist and stopped on his belt buckle. A light blush began to rush into your cheeks as inappropriate images began to fill your head. You shook it off, and followed back up to his neck and then to his jaw line. The facial hair was just barely prickly, more or less a five o’clock shadow. His lips were chapped, but full. You fantasized about how they would feel on yours. The blush from only moments ago resurfaced as you came face to face with your thoughts. Where was all this coming from? You had never thought about him this way, it had never even crossed your mind. But now that you were thinking about it, Cas was unbelievably attractive. Sexy even. His hair, his eyes, his hands, his jaw, his lips, even his nose. He was perfect in every way. Finally your eyes ghosted up and meet his. He stared back at you in shock, knowing fully well that you had just in fact checked him out. The both of you frozen in thought for a while as you stared into one another. In fact, if it hadn’t been for a certain Dean Winchester, you both would have probably been entranced all night.

“What is up with you two?” he questioned groggily. Your eyes shot to him as well as Castiel’s.

“You’re awake.” you said surprisingly. His features became confused as he stared at you.

“Am I interrupting something?” he pushed with a nosy tone.

“What? No, I was just reading my book,” you answered with heated cheeks.

“Sure you were,” he said with a smirk.

“Whats that supposed to mean?” you spat out, becoming offended.

“Oh, you know what I mean.” his smile grew and it stretched from ear to ear. “You two were just having eye sex.” You felt like you wanted to fall off the face of the earth. He did not just say that…did he?

“ What!” you choked out. You felt your jaw drop as your eyes grew wide. The older Winchester kept smiling and gave you the wiggly eyes. You shook your head and looked away from him. You stood and gathered your things and began stalking off to your room.

“Where are you going lover girl,” Dean chided. You kept walking away from both of them, not wanting to turn and even have to face the angel.

“Im going to bed,” you yell to him.

“Don’t forget your angel. You should probably finish whatever it was you were doing behind closed doors (y/n). It will keep me and Sammy from interrupting next time.” You turned back to him on your heel, your face as hot as a furnace.

“Cas isnt mine, and we weren’t doing anything Dean. There is nothing for us to finish or for you to interrupt. Besides, he doesn’t even like me being here so I can promise you nothing is going on.” you hissed and left the room. After you were gone, Dean turned to the seated angel.

“You still haven’t told her huh?” he sounded quite pushy of the fact. The angel turned to face him and gave him a disapproving look.

“Im going to,” he exhaled heavily. Dean watched him for a moment, curious to see if Cas was just saying that. He shook his head not believing him and in the same instant, a flutter of feathers signified the angels departure.  
—

You laid in bed alone in the dark, thinking things over. Castiel, angel of the lord, was really attractive. He didn’t make you feel welcome, but he certainly was dreamy. Just then, a familiar swoosh sounded through your room. You sat up quickly and pulled your sheets around you snuggly.

“(y/n),” Cas greeted. His tone confused you and it shown through your voice.

“Cas,” you whispered back curiously. Slowly he walked over to the side of your bed. Hesitating for a moment, his eyes found yours as he began to speak.

“May I?” he asked as he referred to sitting next to you on the bed. You answered with a nod and he sat down on the edge, his back resting on the headboard. The both of you sat there in silence for a while. His proximity was throwing you off and his presence was confusing you. Why was he here?

“Cas,” you began, but in the same instance his lips stopped you. They were on yours and instantly you fell into his kiss. You began to reciprocate and after a while, he pulled away allowing you to breath. When you retracted, your eyes widened as you realized what just happened. You stared at him and he looked back at you nervously, before your eyes fell.

“I think you’re beautiful,” he whispered to you softly. Your eyes shot back up and you felt your face flush.

“What?” you asked unsure that you had heard him right. He dropped his gaze and took in a breath.

“Thats why I was looking at you like that,” he admitted. You found yourself smiling at him. Thats why he was so distant. He likes you. This gorgeous gift from God thinks you’re beautiful. Without thinking, you pressed your lips back to his quickly placing a peck. His eyes met yours and you pushed a strand of hair from your eyes. For the first time ever, you saw him smile. It was faint at first, but it quickly blossomed into something bigger.

“Thank you,” you whispered to him. 

“You’re welcome,” He answered. He stood from the bed and stared down at you. “Goodnight (y/n).” 

 

“Goodnight Cas,” you smiled up at him contently.


End file.
